


Distressed Disconnection

by BlueEyedArcher



Series: Outlast One-Shots [55]
Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Body Modification, Crime Boss Eddie, Criminal Organizations, Electrocution, Heart Attacks, Heartbreak, Hurt No Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Master!Eddie, Master/Pet, Mechanical tail attachment, Neurological Alterations, One Shot, Pet Names, Pet!Waylon, Rescue, Secret Society, Shot in the shoulder, Tails, Unwanted rescue, blackmarket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 14:34:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14114430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueEyedArcher/pseuds/BlueEyedArcher
Summary: There's a secret society that deals in the trade and sale of pleasure pets to wealthy individuals. Often those from the criminal underworld. As the years go by, this form of 'slavery' has become more and more popular but with it, a group of organized vigilantes have arisen to intervene. Though for many pets, this is a saving grace. To Waylon, it is a death sentence, rather for him or his Master, only time can tell.





	Distressed Disconnection

**Author's Note:**

> I had a dream about this. The device on Waylon is implanted surgically into his spinal cord and connected to his nervous system so that the tail will move and work like a real dog would. This device was something that wasn't forced upon him. It was something Eddie left open for Waylon's decision though Eddie wanted a Kitty tail but Waylon chose the dog one. It's big and bushy and matches his hair color. Because he's worn it for so long, it is deeply rooted in his body and acts like a sort of cyber prosthetic. To remove it without proper protocols and shutting it down causes it to short circuit and backfire. 
> 
>  
> 
> I woke up and immediately started writing this so it's a bit odd at first. I hope you enjoy it. Please leave a comment down below of what you think! Enjoy!

They stared for a long time at the pet, glossing over its bare and trembling form as he knelt in the entryway of his master's home. His blonde locks were a tousled mess, stained on the sides with blood from where his shaking hands attempted to cover his ears, still coated in the blood from his master's wounds. Trying to block out the gun fire in between stopping the bleeding. The intruders swarmed their home in the middle of the night, at first it seemed they were typical robbers, coming for the valuables within such a historical Victorian home. Unbeknownst to the pairing, they were here for something more valuable than electronics or designer watches. They came for the lithe frightened blonde. 

  
  
Though, they didn't expect to find him like this. Hunched over his unconscious master with tears in his eyes, begging for the man to wake up. Watching as his fingers carded through raven locks helplessly, shifting from there to the open bloody wound of a bullet in the larger man's shoulder. He attempted to shake his master awake, giving his heavy broad shoulders a weak jostle. His pale blue eyes clouded over with the coming of more tears as fear gripped his chest.

  
  
The intruders were startled by the loyalty the pet held to his owner but that was something they had to consider when they've been taken against their will for so long. It was bound to have adverse effects. Stockholm syndrome was more common than anything else they've seen. Even the most rebellious of pets harbor some form of it in small amounts and never realize it until they've been rescued from their captors. This was why they aimed to intervene sooner. To avoid messy situations such as this, but it seemed that even just a couple months was still too long of a wait. 

  
  
One of the armed men walked around to the pet's back, glossing over the naked form, clothed only by the collar at his throat and...a tail? No, it wasn't a traditional one seen forced upon pets by perverts like these men. It wasn't inserted the way one would anticipate. The man reached out and gripped the back of the blonde's neck, a bit harshly to demand a moment's obedience as he forced him down to the floor in a groveling position. 

  
  
His eyes widened with concern and disgust as he noted the device was implanted against his spinal cord at the base of his tailbone. A small attachment at the base of the device was dug in deep into his skin, having been worn long enough for the wound caused by its installment to grow in around it and make it a permanent part of his body upon healing. Something that couldn't be removed without surgery and even that was questionable. The second part of it came in the form of a dog like tail that attached to the base and operated off of the neurological pulses from his brain. It activated it to respond based on his feelings. At the moment it was drooped and tucked between his legs in fear. 

  
  
The blonde whimpered at the tight grip on his neck, his fingers still clinging to the bloodied white shirt his master had worn to bed that night. He felt the grip at his throat tighten before fingers curled into his collar and started to rip away at it, breaking the clip as it fell with a heavy weight to the ground. The identity tags jingling with the motion before producing a think on impact. 

  
  
The blonde stared down at the small heart shaped tag, stating his name in fancy cursive font. " _ Waylon _ " There was smaller subscript beneath it, a tiny affect at humor that made the pet laugh when he received the updated tags.  _ '(Also answers to: Darling) _ '. On the back was the owner information with his master's name and number should he ever get lost or separated. It was more so for Waylon's usage then some passing stranger. The pet had also been implanted with a chip upon being purchased, something his master chose not to use and better prefered more traditional methods. Saying Waylon looked more adorable in the light blue collar with the dainty silver tags underneath. He could almost feel Eddie's fingers against his skin, brushing over his cheek bones as his master admired his eyes and spoke about how it made them sparkle.

  
  
His vision started to blur all over again as another onslaught of tears caught up with him. His chest ached as a sob racked it painfully. His quiet mourning ignited into a howl of screams when the strange man in black gripped onto the base of his tail and attempted to remove it. He felt a sudden jolt of electricity arching up along his spine, distressed feedback from the device as there was strain put on its connection. His body jolted upright as he screamed in pain. His body jerking and shuddering painfully. 

 

Even after the tail was released, the damage was done. He collapsed beside his master, gasping and twitching on the floor as static pulses rocked through his body, riding up along his spine like fire. It became hard to breath and his heart was thundering loudly in his chest, feeling as if it skipped a few beats or stalled with every jolt. It was painful to breath, his hand clutched at his chest as his heart struggled to correct its rhythm. The men were startled and frantic, searching for a form of off switch for the device. He barely even heard them as they tore through the house for something that might shut it down. Unknowing that the phone they destroyed of his master's when Waylon attempted to call for help, was the only device capable of shutting it off.

 

His vision whited out as his thoughts were overtaken by the pained signals cluttering his mind. The sharp jolts created a storm in his skull as he writhed on the ground, gasping and gaping for air, searching for his voice which failed him as weak fingers clawed at his chest. His heart was beating too quickly then would set back to a slower pace that wasn't enough to function properly. The back and forth was excruciating. His vision shifted, struggling to make out the figures in his surroundings when he saw something large move towards him. He felt strong arms gather his limp and twitching form up into his embrace. There was gun fire in the back. The buzz of radio feed as security arrived on scene and swarmed the house, outnumbering the intruders. Idle chatter and orders being barked through comm links were nothing more than background noise as Waylon grasped at the damp cloth against his master's chest, a pitiful attempt nonetheless. The scent of copper stung his nostrils as something wet and sticky spread across his side and shoulder. It further matted up the golden locks as his head rested against Eddie’s shoulder. He could barely keep his eyes open as they exited the building and headed for his master's old pick up, the rough green exterior renewed with a shine after a recent polish job. His master's pride and joy, albeit highly outdated. 

 

He deposited Waylon into the passenger space on the single bench seat and wrapped a flannel jacket around his body to offer modesty and warmth against the chill of the night air. He wasted no time in starting up the engine and whipping them out of the long drive towards the main road. One arm gripping the steering wheel, blood pooling down in heavy streams making his grip slick on the leather. The other reached out to hold Waylon in place and keep him from rolling off the seat. 

 

The pet slid over to the side as another painful jolt racked his chest. He sniffled, giving a troubled breath as he laid down across the bench. His head coming to rest against the thin fabric of boxers covering his master's thigh. The free hand came to rest atop Waylon’s head, fingers spreading through the messy golden locks, combing through them in comforting motions. Waylon’s mind tried to focus on anything else around aside from his erratic heart beat. His attention shifting from the loud rumble of the truck’s engine to the rougher groan of the tires over the roads. His pale blue eyes opened to gaze up in the darkness, catching the faint shreds of early morning light creeping through the windows and leaving haunted shadows across the concerned features of his master. The tousled wayward droop of raven locks hanging in a disheveled mess of bed head. The dark smudges around his eyes of weariness and stress. It took Waylon a bit to realize Eddie’s lips were moving in forms of speech. It took even longer for him to figure out what he was saying. “-et you fixed up, alright darling? Just hold on. You'll be good as new soon. I'm going to get us some help.” 

  
Eddie's words were a repetitive mumble of reassurances and calling Waylon’s pet name. The pet assumed it was more for the benefit of soothing Eddie’s nerves and fears as he drove. Waylon’s mind was drifting as he gave a few wheezing breathes, struggling against the slower pace of his heart. It wasn't as loud anymore, giving him the freedom to focus on something more. Like the warm gentle fingers gliding across his scalp and the comforting feeling of his master so close to him. A soft fuzzy sensation had started to spread, adding to the cloud like feelings that wormed their way into his thoughts. A dizzying haze settled over him as he blinked away the hot tears, letting them fall for the last time as his eyes slipped shut. His thoughts drifting on the urge of sleep. Just a small nap. Like he always does on long car rides like this. Just like any other day running errands or heading out sightseeing. Besides, he needn't worry since Eddie always woke him up when they'd get to their destination. 


End file.
